


Just A Kid

by Icylightning



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Sassy Peter, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-04 14:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20472722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: "Peter's vitals are dropping and it seems he is hurt badly. I can detect atleast five broken ribs and a mild concussion"Tony's eyes widened and heart dropped to his stomach "WHAT!? Peter is hurt? Why didn't you tell me before?""I wasn't asked Boss"





	Just A Kid

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!!! Hope you guys like this one shot. Sorry for the mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Tony hoisted his legs over the centre table and clicked on the remote control to scan the channels even though the genius had no idea what he wanted to watch. Maybe it was a lame excuse to get his mind off one person who suddenly out of no where made a place in his heart

Person? Nah..

Tony wouldn't describe him as a person, a child to be precise, who had a most common name in the world yet felt special to him

Peter Parker

Tony unconsciously smiled at the name. Peter wasn't just any random person for him. He was the kid who was capable of making 'him' smile. The Ironman, who had forgotten there was an expression called 'smile' 

It had been only three months since Tony knew about Peter and his powers. Someone who could stop a bus with his bare hands. Their first meeting was quite interesting and hilarious where the kid was desperately trying to hide his Spiderman suit (suit? It was more like blue and red night suit) The billionaire didn't know why but he felt protective towards the kid who was nothing but a bundle of energy with a huge kind heart 

Tony offered Peter an internship at Stark Industries. Ofcourse the broad smile on the boy's face was more worth than any gold and diamonds. He wanted to train the young hero so he could be ready to become next avenger

Tonight was also another training night but Peter said he was going to be an hour late since he had to attend Ned's birthday party

That was twenty minutes back

Tony checked his watch like twentieth time and inhaled sharply. Where was the kid? Why wasn't he picking up his calls? Did something happened to him? Was he hurt? The inventor's heart thumped widly as he tried to crush the negative thoughts. Maybe he was thinking too much. Peter is most probably enjoying the party with his friends and lost track of the time. He will be here soon. 

OTHER SIDE

It was late night when Peter was heading back home. He checked his phone and cursed silently when he saw three miss calls from Mr Stark. The boy was about to make a call when a fist caught him off guard, slamming into his right cheek, sending him spiralling to the ground. The teen groaned as he pushed himself up onto his hands and knees, working his jaw to make sure nothing was broken to the hard fist he took on his face

"You thought we'd leave you alone after you spolied our night?" Jason sneered as Peter glared at his senior and his 'bodyguard friends' who were flanking him 

"What you were doing was wrong Jason. I won't let you sell drugs to other students" Peter spat out, eyes narrow as he settled back on his knees. Jason came forward and grabbed his hair, yanking it back painfully "So you went and complained about us to Ned's father?" 

Peter winced at the harsh grip on his hair "You're lucky he didn't send you to jail" he knew what was coming next when Jason growled at him and his mind swirled with ideas on how to get out of this fight without blowing his cover as the Spiderman

Before Peter could make another move another hit landed on him causing him to double over. His mind froze and so did his muscles. They locked inside his body, refusing to fight back against the three boys. A part of him knew he was ten times stronger than the boys but he couldn't even raise a fist at them

Two set of hands circled Peter's arms, holding them out to his side so he couldn't fight back, pronouncing him as a perfect punching bag. Jason stood infront of his junior with evil smirk "You're going to regret messing with me Parker" 

All Peter could do was to clench his teeth together and ready himself for the beatings he knew that was coming

OTHER SIDE

"FRIDAY locate Peter's location please" Tony paced around the compound with fear bubbling in his chest. It had been an hour with no news or message from Peter. From his experience and profession, he knew something was wrong. Very wrong.

"Peter is at corner of the Park Revenue street" replied Al and Tony frowned "That's not far from here. Is he alright?" 

"Peter's vitals are slightly dropping and it seems he is hurt badly. I can detect atleast five broken ribs and a mild concussion" 

Tony's eyes widened and heart dropped to his stomach "WHAT!? Peter is hurt? Why didn't you tell me before?" 

"I wasn't asked Boss" 

Tony shook his head and immediately called out for his suit. He will have to deal with FRIDAY later and make necessary adjustments to make sure next time the Al informs him whenever Peter gets hurt. The billionaire got into his suit and flew out of the compound

OTHER SIDE

Tony leaped onto the buildings roof and glanced down at the alley near Revenue Street only to growl low and angry. His blood boiled and chest heaved with short breaths at the scene infront of him

Below him laying on his side was Peter. Blood trailing down the side of the his head and from the corner of his mouth. His body was curled up like he was protecting himself and from the looks of it he was only half conscious. Standing or rather hovering over the child was three other boys who were laughing at their achievements and rubbing blood off their knuckles

Tony growled again and sped down next to Peter. He stood protectively infront of him which startled the three boys. The Ironman didn't even give the boys a chance to react or run and knocked them unconscious with one swift blow to their head "FRIDAY call the cops and make sure they are arrested. I'll get back to them later" he then turned around just in time to see Peter's eyes roll at the back of his head and body go limp on the cold ground.

Tony quickly knelt down next to the boy and picked him in his arms "I got you kid" worry flared to his chest when Peter's head lolled to his chest and a low whine escaped through his lips "Sshhh...you're okay Pete. I got you now" 

Tony flew off to his compound holding the young hero like he was some kind of precious parcel. On his way he aaked FRIDAY to call Bruce immediately and get ready for them at the medbay

"What happened to Pet...Oh my God.. lay him down Tony" Bruce instructed in worried tome and snapping his gloves on his hands "Tell me what happened?" Tony gently laid the boy on the flat surface and moved on the other side of the bed as he replayed the scene how he found Peter in the alley. He took hold Peter's hand in his "Is he...he's going to be fine right?" 

Bruce didn't reply as he got busy in evaluating the damage on the teen who was now slowly regaining conscious "Uungh...dn't..." the kid weakly tried to push the hands away that were prodding at his bruised and burning chest "...hurts..."

Tony ran a comforting hand on Peter's hair "I know kid.. it will be all over soon. Try to stay still" when Bruce tore off Peter's t-shirt with a pair of scissors, Tony felt his anger from before flare up as he spotted the slowly healing bruises and lacerations across the boy's chest and stomach. He looked over Peter's forearms, seeing hand sized bruises like he was restrained that way and a huge black spot forming under his right eye 

Bruce stopped with his prodding when he heard harsh breaths coming from his side. He placed his hand on Tony's shoulder "Hey...he's going to be fine. The kid is already healing" 

"That doesn't mean he isn't hurting!" Tony raised his voice and saw Peter flinch a little. He peeled his eyes open and stared confusingly at his mentor "Mr.. Stark?" 

"Tony please calm down. You're scaring him" Bruce whispered and Tony gave a small nod. He squeezed Peter's hand and leaned in "Sorry Pete. Close your eyes and rest okay. I'm right here" Peter let out a tired sigh and his eyes drooped close

Bruce attached an IV on Peter's arm and looked at Tony with confused expression "Why didn't Peter fight back? He could easily have taken the boys out" 

Tony gazed down at the sleeping boy with same question looping in his mind. 

LATER

"Awww...did I run into truck or something?" Peter groaned as he woke up few hours later. Tony smiled amusingly and was grateful to hear the boy's voice again "No..just some senior bullies from your school" 

"Mr Stark!" Peter jerked up and let out a small hiss when his ribs protested at the strain. Calloused but gentle hands pushed him back down and readjusted the covers around him. Tony scolded lightly as he took his place on a chair next to Peter "You may heal quickly but they did a number on you so your ribs need time to set"

Peter's eyes widened when he remembered previous night's events "Thank you so much for saving me Mr Stark" 

Tony stared at Peter for few seconds "Pete why didn't you fight back? I mean you've faught with avengers... go on patrols and fight with criminals every night. You could have easily taken them out, even without using your super strength, then what happened today?" 

Peter's cheeks blazed red with embarrassment as he hung his head down. He curled and uncurled his lower lips, hands fidgeting with the covers "I know I should have faught back but...I don't know what happened.. I just couldn't... my hands weren't working.. my mind had gone blank like...like I..." 

"You froze" Tony finished for Peter, finally realizing what was going on with the boy

Peter nodded

"Now I can understand. When you're in suit, you're Spiderman and can take on anyone. But when you're just yourself as Peter Parker...you freeze. Am I right?"

"Maybe?" Peter's small and vulnerable voice broke Tony's heart. He ruffled the boy's hair "Don't worry about it. I understand. I always forget that you're just a kid"

"I'm not a kid anymore Mr Stark" Peter whined and Tony smiled fondly "How about this? We'll add self defence classes for Peter Parker along with Spiderman"

"Oh that would be great! Thank you Mr Stark" Peter beamed up at the news and Tony's own lip turn up into a smile "The three boys are taken care of. Few nights in jail will give them plenty of time to think about their crimes and hurting you" 

Peter pressed his lips together knowing he won't be able to convince the man to forgive his seniors. He looked down and frown settled on his face "Mr Stark.. where is my t-shirt?" 

"Bruce had to cut it since you were in no position to move" said Tony and chuckled when he saw a small pout on Peter's face "What?" 

"It was my favourite T-shirt" Peter mumbled and Tony rolled his eyes "I'll buy you a new one you big baby" 

"But I loved that T-shirt" Peter whined like a five year old and Tony shook his head "Fine I'm sorry. I'll buy you another ten T-shirts" 

"One!" 

Tony raised his eyebrows

"No ten! You said ten! You can't take that back Mr Stark!" Peter almost got up from the bed but fell back down as pain shot through his ribs "Ouch!" 

Tony huffed out a breath "What am I going to do with you kid?" 

"Umm...Buy ten T-shirts?" 

"Brat!" 

THE END :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
